Fugaz encuentro
by Any-chan15
Summary: Espero encontrarte en ésta y en todas mis vidas, aunque sólo sea para un fugaz encuentro.


**Las imágenes en las que me inspiré para este drabble pertenecen a Helloclonion de Instagram. Vayan a ver sus dibujos de KNY que son GE-NIA-LES. **

**¡Al fin me digne en escribir un fic de mi ship favorita de KNY!**

**Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba y sus personajes son propiedad de Koyoharu Gotoge. Esta historia me pertenece.**

**Fugaz encuentro**

**Capítulo único**

Por un largo rato estuvo nadando en un abismo vacío, no podía moverse, ni hablar, ni ver, ni escuchar… ¡incluso no recordaba cómo es que llegó a ese estado! Pero gracias a que pudo ser consciente del mismo fue que comenzó a despabilar sus sentidos. El primero que despertó fue su oído, quien comenzó a transmitirle sonidos que reconocía como el viento, las voces de las personas, el ruido que hacían los autos al estar en plena hora pico. Un momento, él salía de la universidad al medio día, ¿por qué ya era la hora pico?

Luego empezó a escuchar un ruido que no llegaba a entender del todo, ¿era alguien sorbiendo una bebida? El ruido era similar a cuando ya no queda bebida pero el usuario sigue intentando absorber algo, el ruido de los hielos siendo agitados le confirmó su teoría. Nuevamente lo volvieron a sorber.

Entonces comenzó a abrir sus ojos, quería averiguar quién era el responsable de tan fastidioso acto, pues ese era uno de los sonidos que más le molestaban, aunque muy por debajo del rayar las uñas contra la pizarra.

Su cabeza comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro una vez sus ojos se abrieron, ¿por qué estaba en un callejón? Era una muy buena pregunta, pero no de su interés en ese momento; si miraba hacia el otro lado podía ver la fila de autos atascados y la gente hablando mientras caminaban apurados, con prisa de irse a casa. Y si observaba hacia arriba pudo toparse con lo que sólo podía describir como un ángel. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿acaso había muerto y ella estaba esperando para llevarlo al cielo? ¿Se había comprado una bebida porque él tardaba mucho? ¡Le debía una disculpa a esa belleza angelical! Mas su voz todavía no se recuperaba, sólo se pudo quedar ahí, observándola, haciendo contacto visual directo con sus hermosos ojos rosas que estaban detrás de unos anteojos verdes transparentes grandes, sus cejas eran perfectas, al igual que su pequeña y respingada nariz, y sus finos labios que seguían fastidiándolo con ese ruido. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta, pero había dos mechones rebeldes que parecían haberse zafado de la prisión de sus hermanos y ahora caían con gracia a los costados de su rostro. En uno de sus finos dedos tenía un anillo de fantasía rojo, y en su muñeca contraria tenía otra liga para el cabello. Pese al frío que hacía en ese otoño, sólo llevaba una campera negra y rosa que cubría mitad de su torso, dejando a la vista su abdomen. Esa prenda llevaba escrito una palabra, de la cual sólo pudo ver las primeras cuatro letras "Caza…", ¿qué diría la palabra completa?

―Disculpa…―dijo con la voz reseca, deseando no haberlo hecho. En verdad, ¿hacía cuánto estaba tirado ahí?

La chica entonces se irguió, dejando de lado su bebida y tomando algo de su bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, el cual era ancho y negro.

―Esto parece ir con tu outfit, es muy lindo, no lo vuelvas a perder―le ordenó. Pero él sólo pudo escuchar un coro de ángeles cantando, ¡qué hermosa voz! ¡Tan hermosa como su dueña!

Pero esa hermosa jovencita comenzó a alejarse, él quiso detenerla pero no pudo, tan sólo luego de un rato pudo darse vuelta y estirar su brazo en dirección hacia donde ella se había marchado.

―Espera…_Nezuko-chan_―se sorprendió de sí mismo al pensar ese nombre, ¿quién se llamaba Nezuko en esos tiempos? ¿Por qué pensó en ese nombre?―. Quiero volver a verte…

Mientras se iba perdiendo en la multitud sintió que se le iba formando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, permitiéndose una lágrima caer, ¡hacía tanto que no veía a Zenitsu! ¿Se llamaría igual en ese tiempo? Se alegraba de haber llegado a tiempo para salvarlo, pero no quería volver a meterse a su camino, ahora era una cazadora de demonios y debía buscar la cura para volver a ser humana, se lo había prometido a su querido hermano en su lecho de muerte. Y sin importar que le llevase otros quinientos años, lo conseguiría.

―Creo que la ropa de este tiempo me gusta―dijo al aire, recibiendo unas miradas de extrañeza por parte de la gente que también esperaba el semáforo para cruzar la misma avenida.

**Fin.**

**Tenía una idea muy diferente cuando empecé a escribir esto, pero bueno, así quedó. ¿Alguien más ya escribió sobre esta temática? (Nezuko conservando su forma de demonio y viviendo más que los otros, tanto como para verlos renacer). Yo creo que es algo muy cliché para este fandom e.e o podría serlo XD **

**Espero que les haya gustado :D **

**Ja-ne n.n/**


End file.
